


i dont like darkness

by 191004s



Series: into it [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, M/M, and cuddles him, comfort cuddles, he calls him 'honey' and 'baby' a Lot, he gives him a bath basically, hwang hyunjins a good boyfriend, hyunbed, hyunsung lives matter, jisung is hyunjins baby again guys, panic attack? minorly?, read this, this is v soft, whats new!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191004s/pseuds/191004s
Summary: a storm occurs and hyunjin isnt at home to comfort jisungorhyunjin gives jisung so many comfort cuddles he might suffocate him.





	i dont like darkness

**Author's Note:**

> hey! im back again yeah i know there isnt much difference between the previous work (check it out) and this but i was feeling inspirational. ! also ! if u have been paying attention to the titles they're songs from a group called chase atlantic, their music is really good and kept me hyped whilst i was writing, but its worth to check them out seeing they released a new album a couple of weeks ago and this title is their last song and honestly i havent stopped listening to their discography.
> 
> also this is based off my own experience seeing i have astrapophobia and its roughly my emotions clusterfucked into one here bc i full on have panic attacks bc of storms and its a shit thing.

jisung was fully aware to the fact that he was petrified of thunderstorms, the doctor diagnosed him with astrapophobia when he became a teenager, the seemingly childish instinct of being young and sensitive to loud noises never rubbed off of the boy, seeing at the age of thirteen he was still trying to get into his mothers room to wake her up because he was a crying mess and needed her affection and comfort.

the storms were frequent in south korea, the area being mainly a very hot climate, and normally after a few sunny days the sun would disappear beyond the clouds and jisungs worst nightmare would begin, especially in the area that the boys' dorm was situated, it got loud and scary nearly every week, of course, stray kids themselves were used to jisung freaking out in the middle of the night, shaking out of fear, they knew how to comfort him, to calm him down etc.

hyunjin was normally the one to handle jisung when he got worked up, wrapping him up in blankets and kissing him repeatedly until the thumping in his ears faded, only focusing on hyunjin, who was there for him, and reminded him nearly everyday that he was there for him, in fact hyunjin was the one who constantly looked out for jisung when it came to storms, after jisung expressed that hyunjin was the only person who made him feel truly safe, simultaneously hyunjins heart swelled but that also meant that he had to juggle someone else, yeah he loved jisung and he was his boyfriend but hyunjin was independent, relied on himself only.

jisung abruptly woke up from the dream that'd been dancing around in his head for the past few hours, it was confusing, but it was also strange and scary, enough to make him sweat out of fear and shake a bit, the bed was empty, the covers were cold as he put a hand down ontop of them, hyunjin had left him alone, which was ironic because hyunjin had left him in the dream but that made him anxious. where was hyunjin? was he ok?

jisung gulped and braved out the fear that was knotted into his limbs and he got up from the bed, taking one of hyunjins plushies with him, he looked over to seungmin who was out like a light, and jeongin too, he wouldnt bother waking them up because it was hyunjin after all, he was probably doing something else in the dorm rather than having to look after jisung all the time and keep him company.

"hyunjin hyung?" he called out weakly, voice timid and afraid because it was dark, no lights were on in the dorm and he felt like if his vision hadn't of adapted as quickly as it did then he would've walked into a wall by now.

he got no response and that made his palms sweat more, he wanted to wake someone up, he didnt wanna go back to bed at all, he wanted to know where hyunjin was, he'd wake changbin up but changbin would either bat him away or wrap every limb possible, trapping him in a cuddle, he couldnt risk that, changbin was too cuddly for his own good sometimes.

however jisungs thoughts were practically smashed out of his skull as a thunder clap erupted over the building in the lingering clouds above, evoking fear into every fibre in his body he whimpered as he instantly went for the floor, which wasnt even the best place to be, but he was in shock and didnt know what to do, hyunjin wasnt here, what was he gonna do without the protection of hyunjin.

hyunjins heart nearly jumped out of his ass when he heard the thunder rumble from outside the store, he was happily strolling along the all day open shop, trying to find some of sungies favourite snacks and then it happened, his eyes widened and he quickly shovelled a bunch into his arms, dumping it onto the front desk, it was two in the morning and literally no one was about, he felt sorry for the poor dude who was serving him as it was so much, hyunjin smiled and paid, thanking the man before exiting and running. 

it didnt take him that long to get home, his heart set on reaching jisung and the way he probably just flattened so many fizzy drinks, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make to protect his boyfriend, hyunjin practically barged into the door after fiddling around with keys forever before jabbing them into the door, he put everything down after scurrying in before turning on the main light, before seeing jisung wrapped up in a ball on the floor, whimpering, sounding like a kicked puppy, hyunjins heart practically broke as he approached jisung, who was in so much shock that he'd practically frozen, the only thing moving him was the shakes in his body.

"honey im so sorry" hyunjin muttered, gently placing his hands on jisungs cheeks, he felt horrific leaving jisung alone but he thought the storm would arrive more later, he only wanted to go get drinks and food for him for when he came out of it. jisung sniffled as hyunjin gently rubbed his thumbs over the soft expanse of skin on jisungs face, jisung couldnt see hyunjin at all, could only feel the others hands gently on his face, his vision clouded over with panic, hyunjin could sense this, seeing jisung would be looking at him.

"baby boy im here i promise it wont hurt you." hyunjin promised, trying to get rid of the fog barrier blocking jisung from him, it took a minute or two, but another rumble of the clouds above made him whimper again and tears fell, hyunjin found this situation stressful, he couldnt help any other way but be there, and he wasnt, he let jisung down.

hyunjin waited for the episode to finish before jisung slowly unravelled himself, practically launching into hyunjins arms, who held him so tightly, the boy winced again when another rumble happened and he let out a strangled sound when he saw lightning, hyunjin patted his back gently, encasing him in his arms and trapping him, making him feel secure.

before jisung knew it hyunjin had stood up, gently lifting jisung along with him hyunjin couldnt describe the guilt that was swarming in his stomach, if he'd been there then jisung wouldn't of had to went through that much distress, he felt stupid and felt like he let down jisung completely, but now all he had to do was look after him and try and distract him from the storm outside, he'd try his best anyway.

he walked into the kitchen with jisung practically glued to him, he eventually detached himself from jisung and the younger boy noticed he was on the wooden surface of the kitchen but jisung felt a bit nauseas and the room spun a ton, causing him to hang on to the side, hyunjin noticed this and quickly reached up into the cupboard above the sink and got out jisungs calming meds and quickly did him a glass of water before presenting them to the younger boy, jisung grimanced at the fact that once again he had to take another round but it was for the better.

"tastes like shit" he muttered grumpily as he took them, hyunjin pouted at him and squeezed his shoulder gently, watching jisung put down the glass on the side again, hyunjin mentally thought about running him a bath and just letting him soak for a while, so he did that.

hyunjin interlocked their fingers together and led jisung into the bathroom, jisung was tiny and jumpy as he walked, not that hyunjin was surprised because honestly he felt for the younger boy, jisung was confused at first as they walked down the hallway, jumping a bit at the rumble of thunder but away from the flashes of lightning which mainly caused him the distress and paranoia.

they entered the bathroom and hyunjin gently pushed jisung down so he was sat on the closed toilet seat, letting the younger boy wrap up in a little ball of self protection. hyunjin pouted as he watched jisung do this but he leant over the side and turned the hot water on, letting it run before putting a bubble bath mixture and turning back round to see jisung looking at him carefully.

"ill turn away whilst you get undressed dont worry" hyunjin said, knowing that jisung was insecure when he got like this and even though hyunjin saw him like this everyday practically, he wasnt gonna test him at all and didnt wanna make him uncofmortable, so hyunjin spun around and waited until he heard the splash of water before turning around and seeing jisung in the bath, already distracted by the bath bubbles.

hyunjin smiled endearingly at the sight before sitting down on the floor, propping his arm up onto the tubs side and waited until jisung got comfy and the boy payed attention to him properly.

"im sorry sungie" hyunjin said, reaching a hand out and stroking the boys cheek sadly.

"why hyung" jisung asked, leaning into the touch, hyunjin was warm and his hand was fighting off the cold feeling throughout the entirety of his body.

"i wasnt there" hyunjin replied, knowing full well jisung wouldnt be able to reply with anything.

"at least you're here now" jisung said with a small voice, leaning over and resting his head on hyunjins arm, which hyunjin smiled sadly and gently ruffled his hair, he had a point, jisung, he was there and didnt ditch him entirely.

the two sat like that for a while, jisung finally relaxed as he concentrated on hyunjin washing his hair thoroughly, the feeling of hands massaging his tired head nearly sent him to sleep but hyunjin had to keep waking him up, before long hyunjin decided it was time for him to get out and left him for a minute, before returning into the room with a towel which was open.

jisung clambered out of the tub and into the warmth of the towel, which hyunjin wrapped him up in and hugged him close, rubbing his arms which were covered by the towel thoroughly to let the warmth seep through, he dried off and as hyunjin grabbed the towel he also grabbed jisung some new pyjamas, instead of the ones which were drenched in sweat from the amount of shaking he did.

"you okay baby?" hyunjin said as jisung finished getting dressed and snuggled his way into hyunjins hold once again, hiding his face in the older boys neck and wrapped his arms around his waist, humming contently. hyunjins stomach felt warm and little butterflies were flying around in his tummy as jisung did this, he was so in love with the boy.

"we have to go to bed" hyunjin said dismissively, he wanted to stay in this position forever but he was tired and jisung was probably exhausted, jisung grumbled and lifted his head up, being pulled along as hyunjin led him back to bed finally, the storm had passed thank god during the duration jisung was in the bath, but mostly his calming meds had kicked in so he was more sleepy.

hyunjin lied down on his bed and let out a deflated sigh, one glad that he was happy to be lying down, jisung nearly went to his own but he really didnt wanna sleep alone, so he waddled back over to hyunjins bed and stood over the boy, who didnt notice him at first.

"hyung can i sleep with you?" he asked in a tiny voice, watching as hyunjins head turned towards him in the darkness, changbins light was turned on so it wasnt completely pitch black, but enough for hyunjin to see the worry in jisungs face.

"why are you asking?" hyunjin said softly, his tone empathetic and warm as he opened his arms, watching as jisung slowly climbed on top of him, hyunjin let out a soft grunt to the extra sudden weight but it was jisung, he was incredibly light but jisung was hyunjins baby and he'd do anything to make sure he was ok.

hyunjin gently rubbed jisungs back soothingly, in a rhythmic pattern which would hopefully send the boy to sleep, and it was working, jisung felt himself grow more tired in hyunjins arms as he snuggled his face into hyunjins neck, his hands had minds of their owns as they sprawled out all over the other boy, but hyunjin didnt mind at all, just liked the feeling of jisung being content and near sleep finally.

hyunjin was sure jisung was asleep and was about to finally close his eyes when changbin appeared into his line of sight with a blanket in his hand, he placed said blanket over the couple and tucked them in gently, chuckling softly at how hyunjin had a death clutch on his boyfriend.

"thanks hyung" hyunjin said, smiling sleepily, changbin reached down and played with hyunjins ear gently, pulling at it endearingly.

"its no problem jinnie, who knew you'd be such a good boyfriend?" changbin teased him, watching as hyunjins eyes fell shut and he hummed in reply, not having no more effort to converse but changbin understood.

"im off to the studio, ill tell the manager sung had an episode so you dont have to come to the studio until later if you ever get out of bed that is." he said, letting hyunjins ear go and leaning down, pressing a kiss to both boys' cheeks before stroking jisungs hair and leaving the room.

hyunjin was hardly awake when changbin shut the door but he was able to conjure enough energy to turn his head and press his lips to the top of jisungs head, inhaling the soft scent of the coconut shampoo he used on him earlier, and he smiled contently.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked it! kudos and comments are appreciated and an opinion maybe? or a suggestion for another work or prompt? make sure u read the other works in the series :D


End file.
